1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to devices for dispensing items. In particular, the present invention relates to a networked, programmable, automatic medication items dispensing apparatus for use by individual patients who are enrolled in a medication protocol or medication therapy regimen at locations generally separate from a health care provider's facility, such as their homes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Almost half of the 3 billion prescriptions that are written each year by health care providers are taken incorrectly by patients. That negatively affects the health of the 46% of the American population that use prescription medication. It is estimated that health care providers spend about half of the time during regular appointments with prescription dependent patients discussing the patient's use of his or her medication protocol or medication therapy regimen. Accordingly, various dispensing devices have been developed to help patients adhere to those protocols or regimens.
Devices for dispensing small and large items are well know in the art. They include the ubiquitous vending machines used for automatically dispensing foods, drinks, tickets, and other items. In the health care industry, automated and manual dispensing devices are used for, among other things, segregating, controlling, and dispensing a wide range of medicaments, such as pills, vials, and packets. They are also used for managing the distribution and restocking of expensive instruments and laboratory supplies.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,163,737 and 5,047,948, for example, each disclose a system and apparatus for dispensing pills and medical supply equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,392 discloses a medication dispenser with main, selection, and exit compartments located within a housing.
Other related dispensing art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,760,643; 6,758,370; 6,640,159; 6,385,505; 6,272,394; 6,151,536; 6,115,649; 5,940,306; 5,927,540; and 5,883,806.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,048 discloses a vacuum operated system for individually dispensing medicines from a bulk storage container to a user, where the medicine is dispensed under computer control, and the quantity and type of medicine is selected in advance by the user. The disclosed invention includes dispensing equipment and a computer that provides a user interface. Storage containers are arranged in a rotatable carousel or a rectilinear array that may contain various pharmaceutical articles, or various types, dosages, ages, and lot numbers of medicines. The patent discloses that after a user enters certain data into the computer, a universal vacuum probe is inserted within the storage container that contains the desired items, is lowered to the desired storage container, and engages with a container probe that is exclusive to that storage container. After a vacuum source creates suction within the universal vacuum probe and the container probe, the universal vacuum probe and the container probe individually extract items from the storage container.
Related U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,468,110 and 5,593,267 disclose a system for identifying and dispensing pre-coded packets containing medications that are stored in a dispensing facility, such as a pharmacy at a hospital. The system, which uses an optical bar-code reader, retrieves the individual packets using a vacuum system.
Programmable medical items dispensing devices have been around for a number of years. Many of them are computer operated and networked, allowing a remote operator to program and manipulate the devices by entering commands from a remote machine. However, none of those prior devices is adapted to being used by a patient at home who is enrolled in a prescribed medication protocol or medication therapy regimen under the supervision of a physician whereby the device is remotely programmable to allow the physician to modify the delivery of items to the patient over the course of time, that also has a restocking feature to minimize waste and enable counting of the number of items remaining in the bulk storage receptacle, and that also has other features for encouraging and monitoring a patient's adherence to his or her medication protocol or medication therapy regimen. Accordingly, there exists a need for such a device.
In particular, there exists a need for a system that provides an effective solution for both patients and health care providers regarding the patient's adherence or compliance with complicated medication regimens. Such a system should enhance the interaction between the patient and health care provider by allowing the health care provider to monitor the medication intake or modify the medication schedule, as well as by automating the storage and dispensing functions.